


The Break

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs bust, Gen, Sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's violin breaks during a drugs bust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break

**Author's Note:**

> This series contains a stand alone stories that were prompted or otherwise posted on my tumblr page. They have not been beta'd and are just flights of fancy.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes.

Sherlock was across the room when it happened. One minute he was arguing with Lestrade over the legality of perpetual drug busts for no reason whatsoever, the next: one of the DI’s least competent officers picked up the violin case by it’s handle. He caught the movement out of his eye, and shouted: “No!” to no avail. The officer turned and pulled at the same time, and the case flipped open, spilling its contents out onto the ground.

 

The violin fell like a stone, cracking boldly against the corner of the side table and tumbling into a chair leg. For a moment, everyone froze. They stood in an awful tableau, rooted to the spot as they stared at the violin. Lestrade was always very clear that that drug busts were meant as a scare tactic to bully information from Sherlock, and that there was to be absolutely no destruction of property. For everything that was broken, there would be a pay cut until it was paid back.

 

The officer holding the case laughed nervously, as he looked from the violin on the floor to Lestrade’s face. The DI’s expression had morphed from amused teasing to murderous. He glared pointedly back at the officer, even as Sherlock stumbled passed him. The consultant sank to his knees by the instrument, and lifted it up mechanically.

 

It hand landed in that perfect way violin’s always land, when they’re determined to break, right on the saddle. The excess pressure cracked the body soundly. It reached from the edge of the base up to the left sound hole. A quick glance revealed that the sound post had been jarred loose as well. The bridge lost its tension too, kinking to the side and relieving all the strings of pressure. It was a spectacular fall to have broken like that, and Sherlock pressed his lips together as he tried to rein in his emotions on the subject.

 

“Get out.” Lestrade ordered firmly. “All of you. Out, now.”

 

“But sir, it was just-” The officer attempted to explain himself.

 

“OUT!” Lestrade was in no mood to listen. Surprisingly, it was Sally who stepped forwards and started to shove him towards the door. Aside from Lestrade, she knew Sherlock the longest. They may never like each other, but she knew the story behind the violin. Even she wouldn’t wish it broken for the world.

 

The officers filed out the door in a line. Sherlock didn’t pay them any attention. He ran his fingers over the crack in the instrument, and tried to pull up the name of a repairman who could fix it. It would never be exactly the same, but it wasn’t completely destroyed. That was some benefit. “Sherlock-”

 

“I’d like to be alone, please.” Sherlock replied tightly. He pushed himself to his feet. “You’ll find your warrant card and other information by the laptop.” He made a vague motion with his hand. “Try not to break anything else while you’re looking.” With that, he cradled the instrument to his chest and walked to his bedroom.

 

He didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you want filled? Want to just say hi? Let me know!
> 
> falcon-fox-and-coyote.tumblr.com


End file.
